Não há Chamas sem Luz
by Raquelsama
Summary: Kouga e Souma descobrem que entender os próprios sentimentos e encarar os próprios erros pode ser ainda mais difícil do que qualquer treinamento. Lemon Kouga/Souma/Ryuho e Kouga/Souma.


- Ufa, essa aula sobre elementos me deixou cansado! – Kouga esticava para trás os braços como se não os mexesse a horas, enquanto os colegas levantavam-se de suas classes para ir embora.

- Cansado? Era só uma aula teórica, não tinha nenhum tipo de treinamento. – Souma ouviu o resmungo do amigo ao lado enquanto guardava o caderno em sua mochila. – Como pode cansar só de ouvir o professor?

- Hunf - Kouga vira-se para Souma, ainda se espreguiçando e parecendo incomodado por ter sido ouvido – é justamente por isso que é cansativo. Não entendo por que temos que perder nosso tempo ouvindo bobagens quando deveríamos estar treinando para salvar Athena!

- Como você é impaciente... – Souma sorri, achando graça no comentário – Se quer tanto assim treinar, podemos fazer isso agora que as aulas do dia acabaram!

Kouga coloca a mão no rosto, tentando conter um bocejo – Até que enfim você falou alguma coisa interessante. Mas onde vamos treinar? O ginásio já deve estar fechado a esta hora – Souma observa o sol se pondo pela janela, fazendo um biquinho ao perceber que perdera um dia inteiro apenas ouvindo professores tagarelando.

- É, eu não tinha pensado nisso... Mas Palaestra é bem grande, tenho certeza que a gente encontra um bom lugar pra treinar. Vamos indo! – Souma passa uma das alças da mochila pelo braço, achando que isso apressaria o cavaleiro sonolento.

Kouga, mais animado com a perspectiva de um treinamento de verdade, coloca a mochila nas costas ( não precisava guardar nada nela, visto que não tinha pego um único caderno para anotar nada o dia todo ) e sai pelos jardins da escola junto com o cavaleiro de Leão menor, olhando ao redor em busca de um lugar em que pudessem treinar alguns golpes.

- Ei, olha aquele prédio ali no fundo! Souma aponta após uns dez minutos de caminhada, já afastados dos prédios principais da escola. – A porta ainda está aberta, talvez possamos treinar lá dentro.

Kouga se aproxima do prédio, desconfiado. Não parecia muito com os outros prédios do campus, enquanto a maioria da Arquitetura de Palaestra lembrava os antigos e templos gregos, aquele prédio lembrava muito mais um templo japonês, tinha até um telhado curvado e um laguinho com bambus na frente.

- Não acho que um lugar desses vá aguentar uma luta entre cavaleiros, Souma... – Kouga preferia treinar ao ar livre, mas sabia que não podiam ser vistos lutando um contra o outro ou seriam punidos, pois isto era contra as regras de Palaestra – Mas é o primeiro lugar que vemos que não está fechado, não custa dar uma olhada, não é?

Os dois cavaleiros entram furtivamente pela porta principal, temendo serem vistos por algum professor. Lá dentro, para surpresa dos dois, não só tudo está escuro como não parece sequer ter iluminação elétrica. A única luz era um brilho trêmulo que vinha de uma sala ao fim de um longo corredor.

- Melhor a gente ir embora, Kouga, este lugar é muito estranho. – Souma caminhava encostado à parede, temendo ser encontrado pelos professores.

- Espera, agora que estamos aqui eu quero ver o que é aquilo lá no fundo. – O cavaleiro de Pégaso já havia se esquecido totalmente do treinamento.

Quando enfim chegaram ao fim do corredor e espiaram pela porta, perceberam que quem estava ali sozinho já era bem conhecido dos dois.

- O que o Ryuho está fazendo aqui a esta hora? – Kouga sussura para Souma, que parecia tão confuso quanto ele.

- Humm ele está... dormindo sentado, acho? E acendeu essas velas todas por que... está com frio? – O cavaleiro de Leão Menor não tinha a menor ideia mas não queria deixar Kouga sem resposta.

O cavaleiro de Dragão lentamente abre os olhos na direção dos dois. – Na verdade estou meditando – responde com um sorriso calmo – Me acostumei a meditar diariamente quando treinava com o meu pai, ajuda a expandir meu cosmos.

Os dois cavaleiros sentam-se próximo ao cavaleiro de Dragão, não querendo atrapalhá-lo enquanto volta a fechar os olhos e meditar. Nada pode ser ouvido ali além do eventual estalido do fogo das velas presas aos vários castiçais nas paredes.

Entediados, tudo o que Kouga e Souma tinham para fazer era observar Ryuuho, que parecia estar com a mente em um lugar muito distante. Havia algo de estranho naquela situação que os dois não sabiam dizer bem o quê, mas temiam que se fossem embora apenas atrapalhariam o treinamento do Dragão novamente.

Voltando a ficar com sono, Kouga pega no sono, as pernas em posição de lótus para pelo menos fingir que também estava meditando. Algum tempo depois é acordado do cochilo ao ouvir um barulho estranho. Ele não estava preparado para o que veria ao abrir os olhos.

- S-S-Souma, o que está fazendo? – Kouga sussura em choque, o rosto queimando vermelho ao ver os lábios do amigo encostado aos lábios de Ryuho, agora deitado no chão.

- Shhh, vai acordar ele, e aí acaba nossa diversão! – O cavaleiro de Leão Menor interrompeu o beijo e estava agora ajoelhado ao lado do Dragão, levantando a blusa dele até a altura do pescoço. – Para quem entende tanto de meditação, esse cara até que tem um sono bem pesado! – Souma sorri lambendo o lábio superior, enquanto observa seus dedos passando sobre os mamilos de Ryuuho. – Olha só como ficaram durinhos, é impossível que ele não estivesse gostando disso se estivesse acordado!

Ryuuho geme baixinho, sem acordar. Kouga estava em choque demais para conseguir falar, mas sabe que precisa dizer alguma coisa, precisa fazer isso parar.

- Isso não tá certo... – Foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer, o que o fez se sentir um idiota pois era algo extremamente óbvio.

Souma se irrita com a falta de cooperação de Kouga, mas sem perder a paciência. – Não seja hipócrita, Kouga, acha que não percebi como você olha pro Ryuho desde que o conhecemos? Eu sei que você está morrendo pra estar onde eu estou! – O cavaleiro dá um enorme sorriso para implicar com o amigo – Quer dizer... quem imaginava que um cavaleiro teria uma pele tão delicada? – Souma desliza os dedos dos mamilos para a barriga de Ryuuho, e ameaça continuar descendo antes de parar.

Kouga acompanha os movimentos do dedo, percebendo que agora ficava vermelho por um motivo totalmente diferente. Souma estava certo, aquela barriguinha frágil e lisa não parecia em nada com os tanquinhos musculosos que os cavaleiros de Athena costumavam ter. Hesitante, o cavaleiro de Pégaso aproxima-se do corpo do jovem dragão, estendendo a mão para também tocá-lo e concluir que a pele era ainda mais macia do que parecia ser.

- Souma, vamos parar logo com isso antes que ele... – A frase é cortada por um gemido de Ryuho, o mais longo até agora. Sem perceber, o polegar de Kouga estava pressionando sobre o mamilo do Dragão, o que o fez afastar a mão imediatamente, sentindo o corpo reagir de forma que nunca pensou que reagiria para outro homem.

- Parar com o quê, acho que ele gostou de você, Kouga! – Souma agora mudou de posição, apoiando a cabeça do Dragão em seu colo enquanto delicadamente retirava de seu dedo o anel com o cristal da armadura de Dragão e o segurava pelos dois pulsos. – Mas, se faz tanta questão, podemos acordar a bela adormecida!

A esta altura Kouga já não pensa muito em parar ou não, pois seu corpo pede desesperadamente para ir em frente com isso. – Se você soltar ele te mato.

- Meu elemento é fogo, eu não sonharia com isso! – Souma comemora internamente por ter enfim persuadido Kouga. Sempre teve todo tipo de fantasia com o frágil Ryuho, mas até então achava que teria que mantê-las em segredo para sempre.


End file.
